


Yin and yang

by Skittletheskittlenator



Category: I don't know - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittletheskittlenator/pseuds/Skittletheskittlenator
Summary: Yin and yang fight. Maybe. Might just give this idea to someone. I don't know.





	Yin and yang

Yin and yang, it's a concept as old as time. A balance between good and bad is needed. People have explored the concept of yin and yang much since it was discovered and has been personified, given forms, animal, people, objects. But what many people don't know is that you and yang are real, they have human forms. Now, 'if they are real, where are they?' you may be asking. the answer to that is, in the sky. This may seem absurd, up in the sky? But it's true.

Yin and yang, imortal beings of good and bad. Forever needed to live on a disc in the sky to keep the balance. For you see; this disc is a representation of the good and evil on Earth. If one of them leaves, the others "territory" will grow, covering the disc and making an inbalance. This can lead to many problems, many of which involve the destruction of earth itself, and because that's  _kinda_  what yin and yang _don't_  want they stay up on the disc. The disc of balance. Black marks Yin's "territory" and so likewise white marks Yang's. Each not allowed to cross the border of the to territories for fear of an inbalance. Each tries not to get to mad or excited, otherwise an inbalance will occur.

Now, let's see what happens when yang can't see the error in his ways quick enough to avoid the consequences of his teasing. When as a result, yin gets all too mad, completely disregarding the balance they had worked so hard to keep. What happens when yin gets rid of yang? Banishing him to the ground below? Well it all happened once before, and so I will tell you the story of how Yang's incompetence to recognize his mistake, and Yin's inability to control his anger, almost caused the end of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm not exactly sure if I'll continue this. I might just leave it as a prompt for people to pick up or orphan it. I really have no idea where I want this to go.


End file.
